Remy and Ally
by Ino Aole
Summary: Thirteen likes Cameron. Cameron likes Thirteen.House is just there. Thirteen/Cameron. Sorry the title sucks I can't come up with a better one because i just spent 8hours puking


AN: So I realized I haven't wrote any femslash yet so I figured I should do that. It's going to be short because I don't write long things that often. When I do it's a miracle.

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would be doing this to mess with your head not because I like the lives of TV characters much more than my own.

Pairing: Thirteen/Cameron, anti Cameron/Chase

House watched from the doorway to the cafeteria. Thirteen was sitting with Cameron. That wasn't normal. Thirteen sat by herself. Or with Kutner and Taub. And Cameron always sat with Chase. Sometimes when Chase had the day off she sat with Foreman. House had always thought there was something there.

But today, Chase was sitting with Foreman. Kutner was sitting with Taub. And Thirteen was sitting with Cameron.

And they were both laughing. Thirteen was laughing. Thirteen hadn't laughed since she had gotten her test results back.

Cameron reached over and touched Thirteen's hand. Thirteen's face was slightly red. And she was smiling.

House chose a table were he could observe the two and hear what they were saying without them noticing him.

They weren't even talking about work.

And Cameron called her Remy. Remy. How did Cameron even know her first name?

Enough was enough. House paged Thirteen. Pretending the patient was coding.

He saw Thirteen look at her pager, mumble an apology to Cameron. Her hand brushed Cameron as she walked past.

Thirteen walked out of the cafeteria, annoyed. She had been waiting to eat lunch with Ally all week. She had to wait for Chase to be busy though.

She didn't really like Chase. He wasn't right for Ally. Not at all. He wasn't even Ally's type. Her type was needy, in pain. Like House. Or maybe even Wilson. But not Chase.

Thirteen thought that Ally liked a little mystery too. House was mysterious in his own way. Ally used to be convinced she was in love with House.

Even Foreman was a little mysterious at times. But Chase wasn't. Not really.

If she thought about it much more Thirteen would have realized she was pretty much describing herself.

She looked through the glass at the patient. He was perfectly fine. Stupid House.

She walked back down to the cafeteria thinking about Ally. She had liked the blonde for awhile now. She wasn't sure the blonde liked her back. She probably didn't. Ally could have anyone she wanted. Why would she want Thirteen.

She entered the cafeteria to find House had stolen her seat. Instead of walking away she just went over and sat down next to Ally.

Cameron smiled as Remy sat down next to her. As soon as Remy had left House had come over and started rambling. Cameron wasn't really listening. She was thinking about Remy.

House had known she wasn't listening so he had started talking about Chase and gay sex. Cameron hadn't even looked at him like he was crazy.

When Remy sat back down Cameron ignored House and turned to her.

"Patient ok?" she asked. Remy smiled and the looked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah. There was nothing wrong with him, Isn't that right, House?" said Remy turning slightly to look at House while keeping an eye on Ally.

"Oops" said House.

Remy just rolled her eyes.

Cameron's pager went off and she got up, disappointed,

Remy was disappointed too.

"I'll talk to you later" whispered Cameron as she left.

Remy smiled.

"You two fucking each other?" asked House casually.

Remy choked on her water, almost spitting it out all over House.

Remy sighed as she entered the locker room. House had tortured her more than normal for the rest of the day. She hadn't seen Ally since lunch and she already missed her.

She stopped in the doorway. There was Ally, changing her shirt in front of her locker.

She looked absolutely beautiful, but her face was tired. Remy couldn't help but stare.

Cameron saw her out of the corner of her eye.

"Like what you see?" Remy blushed.

Ally laughed a little.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

Remy nodded slightly. So slightly that Ally only noticed because she was looking for it.

Ally motioned for Remy to come closer.

Remy did, making note that Ally was still only wearing an light blueish green bra.

Once Remy was close enough to touch, Ally reached out and did just that. She moved her hand up to Remy's face. Her skin was soft. Remy leaned into the the touch.

Ally leaned in slightly and kissed Remy. Remy was surprised at first but then she realized what was happening and kissed back.

The kissed was soft and gentle at first but it quickly became more wild and passionate. Remy backed Ally up against the lockers and pinned her there.

Ally broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen.

Both women smiled.

"That was amazing" said Ally.

"Better than Chase?" asked Remy.

"No question about it. You are much better than Chase."

Remy's smile got even bigger.

"Let's go home before House finds us" suggested Remy

"My place or yours?"

"Mine"

Ally nodded. Remy released her so she could put her shirt back on before they left.

AN: Yeah I know it bashes Chase a little too much, I actually like Chase. Just not with Cameron.

Sorry if it sucks, I was being rushed to finish it because my mom doesn't like me up past 11 much less midnight.

~Ino


End file.
